Bonyu
|manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |Race = Brench-seijin |Gender = Female |Height = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force (Ginyu Force) |FamConnect = }} was a former Ginyu Force member who appears in a short sub-questBandai Namco tweet about Bonyuin the video game Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot.Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, 2020 Appearance Bonyu is a chubby and busty member of the Brench-seijin race, she has the same hairdo and facial features as Vados, and her eyes have green irises. She wears the female version of the V-Neck Battle Armor of the Ginyu Force with thigh protection. She also uses a green Scouter of the same model/generation that the Ginyu Force used in Dragon Ball Z. Personality Bonyu is an incredibly adept individual, being highly intelligent and a capable warrior. However she was lacking in Ginyu's view of charisma and could not keep up with the Ginyu Force's posing which Bonyu herself found detestable. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball Z'' At some point, Bonyu became part of the Frieza Force, she was recruited by Captain Ginyu as the first member of his elite Ginyu Force. However, she couldn't keep up with the Ginyu Force's habit of weird posing, which she found detestable and asked to leave the group though she remained a serving soldier in the ranks of the Frieza Force. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Kakarot'' The Battle Data of Bonyu is inside the Ginyu Force space pod that Goku used to escape from Namek’s destruction. During the training period during in anticipation for the arrival of the Androids, Bulma and the Female Researcher obtained the data when doing research on the pod. At the request of Bulma, the Female Researcher tells Goku of this discovery and that the battle data is incomplete and will need tested several times. Goku fights the Virtual Fighting Data construct of Bonyu and manages to defeat her. Power As a former member of the Ginyu Force, Bonyu is strong enough to join such an elite mercenary force. ;Video games The Virtual Fighting Data replica of her is able to fight Goku (during the period where he was training in anticipation for the Androids), though she is defeated by him in the end. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly by using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Fighting Pose' - As a member of the Ginyu Force, she was expected to pose in and out of battle by her Captain. However Bonyu found the posing weird and detestable causing her fail to keep up with her teammates who were all passionate about posing. Her troubles with posing and lack of charisma ultimately lead her to leave the Ginyu Force. *'Blast Ball' - Bonyu's primary technique where she creates several autonomous blue energy spheres which will move around and fire lasers at foes. **'Self Destruction' - Bonyu can have the Blast Balls self-destruct to damage foes. *'Crusher Ball' - Bonyu is capable of using Jeice's signature technique. *'Power Up' - Bonyu powers up with a red aura. *'Energy Punch' - Bonyu surrounds her fist with purple energy and strikes her foe. *'Blast Cannon' - Bonyu fires a large blue energy beam which itself releases a barrage of ''ki blasts from it's tip. *'Blast Storm' - Bonyu creates a purple energy disc which locks on to the foe and captures them if it makes contact. *'Blast Shower' - Bonyu rapid fires electrical beams. *'Blast Crusher' Equipment *'Scouter' - A wearable computer designed to read Power Levels and for communications. She uses the same model as her former Ginyu Force teammates. *'Battle Armor' - Bonyu wears the white version of the Ginyu Force Battle Armor. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yu Kobayashi *English: Rachel Robinson Trivia *She was designed by Akira Toriyama. *Her name, like the rest of the Ginyu Force's name puns of dairy products, means 母乳 "breast milk" in Japanese. **Her name is actually a double pun as it also acts as a pun that references her gender. Gallery DBZ Kakarot Pre-Order.png Bonyo.jpeg|Bonyu's debut in Shonen Jump Bonyuu.jpg Bonyu Toyotaro.png|Bonyu artwork by Toyotarō Site Navigation References Category:Females Category:Ginyu Force Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters